


I'll be your everything

by Cumberperfectbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberperfectbatch/pseuds/Cumberperfectbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Words have gone unspoken for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your everything

**Author's Note:**

> !Disclaimer: Sherlock is not my creation it belongs to Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
>  OMG so this is the first fanfic i have ever written so please dont be too harsh on me :) My grammer probaly sucks but im working on it. ENJOY!!

John Jolted awake in the darkness of his room in a daze of confusion. As his surrounding’s started to trickle back to him he noticed the flat was too quite for this time of night when you shared a living space with Sherlock Holmes. Maybe Sherlock was getting the much needed sleep his body was starved of. 

But that’s when he heard the moan coming from downstairs and his previous train of thought was abandoned just as quickly as it had come. John started to gather himself to get up and help Sherlock who was undoubtedly in pain from his latest experiment gone wrong, when he heard the noise again.

It stopped everything he was doing, the tone this time around was very different and was accompanied by a  “Ohh!”. John became quickly aware that he was hearing something not meant for his ears. He started to blush for he was stricken just by the idea that Sherlock indulged himself in such activity’s, he could feel the burn in the tips of ears and cheeks. John Had thought Sherlock was a man who ignored such basic human desires and snubbed those who did not.

“Ohh…JOHN!!” he heard the moan and he could have swore in that moment his heart had stopped beating all together, Sherlock had done what bloody Afghanistan hadn’t been able to manage with a few quick noises. He could feel the arousal pulling into his stomach and blood rushing down to engorge his cock.

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing he must be Hallucinating, but Sherlock’s next grunt kept him from following his thoughts once again. ”Oh John, you want this cock don’t you, you love it….you love me” Sherlock said the last part  much softer and broken.

In that moment John forgot all about his erection and was focused on the last bit of what Sherlock had just said and his heart broke. How could he have not noticed his best friend was in love with him, but then again he was Sherlock who knew anything with him. Sherlock was human regardless of how he acted or the way people treated him. Sherlock obviously craved the close bond that a friendship gave you and nobody realized this or had even considered the Consulting Detective could be lonely until one day Sherlock showed up at a Crime Scene sporting new best friend John Watson, to say the least people were flabbergasted, still a bit are.

So it only made sense that Sherlock would want someone to love and share his life with and be loved unconditionally in return. Just because he has never had someone before does not mean he didn’t crave it. And of course the person he choice to fill that need, the empty spot in his life was John.

He couldn’t believe he had been such a bloody fool. That he could let Sherlock sit in silence and fear of rejection of him. He planned on fixing this immediately and giving Sherlock all the love he could. Sherlock must have finished sometime while he was deep in thought because now all he could hear was Sherlock plucking at the strings of his violin, and that was all he needed to coax him back into a slumber that carried the weight of knowing what needs to be done and what needs to be made right.     


End file.
